


Christmas Cheer

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Christmas Ben and Ray actually have off from work as a couple and they plan on making it the best ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dS_Tiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dS_Tiff/gifts), [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/gifts).



> I don't these wish i did, but just looking after them.
> 
> Thank you to my faithful beta ds_Tiff couldn't do this with out you and thank you for inspiring me to write this Christmas fic. And to happy29 for asking for the snowball fight i wrote that just for you. 
> 
> Happy Christmas everyone xxx

 

 

Christmas was always Ray's favourite time of year, even as a child his parents made it special. Sitting down writing letters to Santa with his brother they always made sure to put a note in to him asking for him to bring something to the poor children.

 

This year was going to be no different and Ray intended on making it a great one for Ben, Dief and himself of course, not forgetting Turtle. As they’d worked the last two Christmas Days, this time they had the day off.

 

Their first Christmas as a couple was spent stuck in the station as Detective Dawson, who was meant to be working, broke his leg putting up his Christmas decorations and Sergeant Larry came down with chicken pox, so work it was.

 

Their second Christmas was spent filling in for Lieutenant Welsh as his daughter and son were visiting for the first time in a long time.

 

So now they finally had Christmas off and Ray fully indended on making it the best yet.

 

Driving to the Consulate to pick up Ben, Ray could not wait to start the preparations for the big day.

 

Ben cleared up his desk while waiting for his partner to arrive to collect him, he’d been told that he was in for a surprise, so he was very excited to find out what it was.

 

Hearing the familiar footsteps outside his office door made his heart speed up and gave him butterflies in his stomach like a love struck teenager.

 

Jogging happily into the Consulate whistling a happy tune Ray greeted Turnbull who had come back to work, as politics was bad for his health, “Hey Turnbull, how's it going?”

 

Standing up to greet the Detective, Turnbull smiled. “Welcome to Canada Detective Ray, and it's going rather well, in fact very well. My family are coming for Christmas this year. I must say I am rather excited about that.”

 

Smiling wide for his friend, Ray patted the young Mountie’s back, “That's wonderful Turnbull, what will you do for it?”

 

Turnbull practically glowed with excitement as he spoke, “I'm going to show them around Chicago and get a nice big tree and cook a huge feast. It will be the first time we will be together in a very long time.”

 

Genuinely pleased for his friend, Ray spoke, “I am thrilled for you buddy and make sure you have a good time and bring them for a visit to our house, we would love to meet them.”

 

Turnbull's face lit up at that, “Really, oh I would love to bring them Detective Ray, thank you.”

 

Shaking his head, Ray smiled, “It's Ray, just Ray, we are friends right Turnbull. I better go fetch Ben, chat later.”

 

Shaking Ray's hand Turnbull responded, “Ray it is then and have a wonderful evening.”

 

Walking down the hall Ray knew that Ben could hear him coming. Knocking on the door he asked, “Hello in there, is there a sexy Mountie man in there?”

 

Standing behind the door Ben smiled at the sound of his partner’s voice, “I don't know, let me check...sorry I only see myself and a deaf half wolf.”

 

Chuckling he replied to the Mountie, “OK then, I guess they will do.”

 

The door opened and Ray stood back, “OK you lied, you _are_ the sexy Mountie! Do you _not_ have a mirror?”

 

Laughing they both stepped into Ben's office hugging each other to share a loving kiss.

 

Pulling back from the kiss Ray asked, “So Ben, you ready for your surprise?”

 

Excited about what Ray could possibly have planned Ben gave the hand holding his a gentle squeeze, “Yes Ray, very much so.”

 

With a smile Ray started their journey. About half way there he told Ben of the plan, “Ben, you’re gonna love this place, we are going to pick our Christmas tree and you get to cut it down yourself if you want to. Plus the best thing is the stump gets marked so when the time is right you get to go back and plant three trees in its place, isn't that the best?”

 

Ben's face lit up with a warm smile, “Really, oh Ray, that is a wonderful idea, however did you find this place?”

 

Feeling the warmth of Ben's smile spread through him, Ray answered with a smile of his own, “My Mum and Dad used to bring us here and they would even let us plant our own tree when it was planting time. This place has gotten bigger and bigger over the years. They don't even charge for the tree they just ask for a donation.”

 

Like an excited child Ben bounced in his seat asking, “Ray are we there yet?”

 

Laughing Ray reached out and put his hand on Ben's knee, “We'll be there in two minutes Ben love.”

 

Pulling into the parking spot and grabbing what they needed from the trunk of the car, they paid their donation before entering the area they needed to go to.

 

Waving a hand Ray spoke, “So Ben, you pick, which way do you think is best?”

 

Looking at the stars that shone above them Ben smiled and said, “North, Ray, let’s go north.”

 

So north they headed and it took all of five minutes when they both stopped in front of the same tree and in one voice said, “This is the one.”

 

They laid the tarp on the ground to hold the tree so the sap wouldn't ruin the GTO. Getting it down was another thing, Ray used language Ben didn't know existed.

 

Stamping his feet as he tied the tree to the roof of the car Ray still ranted, “The stupid sap gets everywhere, how do you get it off?”

 

Grinning like a Cheshire cat and biting his lip to keep from laughing, Ben replied, “I have a concoction at home that might work Ray.”

 

Muttering about not wanting to know the details of what could be in it and a then a thank you, they set off for home with Ben driving, as Ray's hands were covered in sap while he was perfectly neat and tidy.

 

Even though Ray was scowling over getting covered in sap Ben still smiled like a child at Christmas.

 

Getting the tree into the house was easier than expected and it looked amazing in their bay window.

 

With the tree in place Ray nudged Ben, “Well, do you wanna go get some deco's for our tree?”

 

Not being able to help himself Ben took his lover’s hands in his, “I would love to Ray, this is my first Christmas tree and it's perfect.”

 

Pulling Ben into a hug and a kiss, “I'm so happy that you like it, I want this Christmas to be perfect for you.”

 

Hugging Ray back Ben placed a kiss on those beautiful lips, “For us Ray, for us.”

 

It didn't take long for them to buy what they needed for the tree and they made sure that it all looked homely and cosy just like their home looked now.

 

Ray stood looking at their beautiful tree, getting hugged from behind by the man he loved. This is what happiness feels like, he thought.

 

Ben was the first to speak hugging Ray even tighter, “Thank you kindly Ray.”

 

Leaning back into the warm embrace Ray asked, “For what Ben?”

 

Kissing the slender man’s ear Ben whispered, “Just for being you, for loving me and giving me a beautiful tree.”

 

Turning to face the man he loved more than air Ray's heart sped up with the love that he felt, “Same to you, thank you for loving me.” Ray cut the chatter by making love to Ben right there under their tree.

 

It soon came the time Ray hated, Christmas shopping. It always made him cranky and jittery from the crowds and the people grabbing things off you, or pushing you out of the way. When it came to Christmas shopping Ray was all BAHUMBUG.

 

Trying to buy something for someone who had nothing, but wanted for nothing was impossible.

 

So Ray found himself standing in the food court of the shopping mall on his phone, “Mum I need your help.”

 

Barbara smiled on hearing her son's voice and she replied, “What's wrong Stanley?”

 

Sitting in his chair sipping his coffee Ray answered his Mum, “Mum, I am in the middle of the mall, I have been here three hours and I am tired and frustrated and I have no clue what to get Ben. I got Dief all his stuff, you and Dad but what about Ben, Mum?”

 

Doing her best not laugh his Mum replied, “Stanley, what do you think he would like? Think with your heart.”

 

Sighing deeply Ray thought for a moment, “I don't know, I mean he has nothing, but wants for nothing.”

 

His mother tried again, “OK dear, what does Ben like? What is it he enjoys?”

 

Ray took another sip of his coffee before speaking, “He loves bark tea and he loves reading and music.”

 

Barbara was happy that her son knew some of Ben's likes, “Well there you go, get him some bark tea, something to read and music.”

 

Smiling a bit now Ray sat straighter, “Mum, you’re a genius, I could get him a new guitar, his old one was destroyed in the fire and I could get his Dad’s journals put onto a reading tablet, or whatever you call them. Thank you Mum I knew I could count on you.”

 

Just as she hung up, the phone rang again, “Hello Mrs Kowalski, it's Benton Fraser, I may need your help.”

 

Laughing she gave him the same advice as she gave her son. Boys, she thought. They were so in love and she loved them both.

 

The closer it got to Christmas the more fun they had wrapping presents and hiding them from each other and just enjoying Christmas things like going ice skating and for moonlit walks in the snow. It was so romantic and just what they wanted their first Christmas they could actually spend together to be.

 

Ray had a big surprise for Ben, he had arranged for Ben to visit Santa Claus. Ben had never gone as a child and according to Ray everyone should visit Santa and get a photo taken.

 

It turned out to be a so much fun, watching Ben's face as Santa knew his name and details only Ray knew about his childhood, even the photo and present was perfect for Ben and you couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he sat the photo on the mantelpiece.

 

Christmas Eve was upon them and Ray stood in the doorway watching Ben fret in the kitchen. Shaking his head he stepped forward placing his hand on Ben's arm, “Ben love, calm down, Mum said that she will help with dinner.”

 

Pausing in his movements Ben turned with worried eyes to his partner, “I know Ray, it's just I want this to be wonderful for your family. I know that we were meant to go there for dinner, but their oven broke and I just, I’ve never done this before and...what if I mess it up and let you all down and ruin Christmas, I..I...”

 

Tugging at his lover to face him Ray smiled when speaking, “Ben, Ben love, it will be wonderful and Christmas will be great, you won't and could never let us down, you hear me? Look, everything is prepared. The turkey is stuffed front and back, everything is chopped and the table is set. All we need to do now is put out the milk and cookies and carrots for Santa and his reindeer and go to bed.”

 

Nodding pulling Ray into a hug Ben sighed, “Alright Ray thank you, I just worry too much.”

 

Kissing Ben soundly Ray replied, “I know love, I love you.”

 

Locking eyes with the man of his dreams Ben smiled, “I love you too Ray love.”

 

Holding Ben by the hand he led him up to bed.

 

It wasn't long before Ben fell into a deep sleep, all that worrying had worn him out, so Ray took the opportunity to sneak out of bed and fill Ben's stocking with all sorts of trinkets and of course chocolate and snuck the presents under the tree where they belong.

 

What Ray didn't see was that Ben had already put one for him there, as he was so focussed on putting Ben's just right.

 

Climbing back into bed with a smile Ray fell asleep as Ben was sneaking stuff into Ray's stocking.

 

Yes this was going to be a wonderful Christmas after all.

 

When Ray woke the first thing he saw was Ben's smiling sleepy face, those long eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he dreamed. Reaching out he brushed the curl that fell on Ben's brow. Looking around he saw a shiny parcel at the end of the bed with the words, 'Good morning Ray my love', printed on it.

 

The child in Ray took over sitting up he reached for it, just as he did Ben woke, “Good morning Ray, I see you found your first present.”

 

Sitting up Ray clutched his present as if someone was going to take it off him, “Oh Ben,” he said and leaning down he kissed his lover.

 

Ben decided to sit up, gesturing to Ray, “Go ahead, open it.”

 

Just like a child he tore the paper off to find a model GTO with figures that looked like him and his Dad standing next it, just like in the photo of when they’d finished rebuilding it.

 

Eyes wide in surprise Ray looked at it in amazement, “Ben, how on earth did you get something like this? It’s just like in the photo.”

 

Fidgeting with the blankets Ben answered, “I, well, I have a friend who does this kind of work, so I asked him if he could do this for me and thankfully he could, do you like it?”

 

Eyes shining with happy tears, “Ben, I love it, I can't wait to show my Dad, god I love you so much.” Placing the present on the desk they proceeded to make love as the morning wore on.

 

After wallowing in the afterglow they both got out of bed to see what Santa had brought them.

 

With the fire lit and the tree lights twinkling they got stuck into the presents, both were shocked at how much they had got.

 

Sitting on the floor Ray spoke, “Oh my god Ben, look at this a Bon Jovi tour T-Shirt and his album wow!”

 

Smiling at Ray's childlike ways Ben opened one of his presents, “Oh my, personalised woodcarving tools, these are beautiful.”

 

The big presents shocked them both. For Ray, Ben had arranged a holiday to Poland as he always wanted to go and visit his family there.

 

Looking at Ben while holding the tickets, Ray said, “Ben, wow, I mean thank you so much.”

 

Kissing Ray, Ben replied, “You are more than welcome, I got enough tickets so your parents can come as well.”

 

Wiping the tears of happiness that fell Ray replied, “They will be so happy, they have wanted to go for years but never had the money.”

 

Ducking his head Ben smiled, “I am glad that I could do something, you can tell them there is no need to worry about spending money, I will take care of it.”

 

Ray kissed Ben once more, “You're the best, you know that? Now open yours.”

 

Opening his present Ben looked at Ray in amazement, “Ray, how did you manage this? I can't believe it.”

 

Ben held a photo and ownership papers to his favourite horse at the stables they visit. He grabbed Ray into a tight hug, “Ray thank you, I thought that she was gone for good.”

 

Holding Ben in his arms, Ray explained, “No Ben, not gone, just getting pregnant, your horse is with foal.”

 

Pulling back Ben smiled, “Really? She is?”

 

Nodding Ray smiled back, “Oh yes but her owners had to sell and well I bought her, so now she is yours.”

 

The preparations for dinner began after breakfast with everything getting switched on to cook it.

 

Ray's Mum of course could not keep out of the kitchen so she happily stood side by side with her son in law, showing off her skills.

 

Coming out of the living room Ray saw his Dad standing in the kitchen doorway watching what was going on with a smile.

 

Hearing his son come up beside him he waved a hand at the scene in front of him, “Your Ben is really good with your Mum isn't he. I must say son, you did good this time.” With a happy sigh he walked into the sitting room with Ray following him, “Son, Raymond, is Ben sure that we don't need to pay him for the tickets to Poland? I mean he even said not to worry about spending money, it’s too much.”

 

Sitting opposite his dad Ray spoke softly, “Dad, just let Ben spoil you, he loves you and wants to do something for you. He never got a chance to do something like this for his parents.”

 

Trying not to show too much emotion, sadness or happiness for Ben and because of Ben, Damien nodded, “I understand Ray and Barbara and I are really excited about this trip.”

 

Glancing at his Mum through the door laughing at something Ben had said, he replied, “It’s gonna be brilliant.”

 

Dinner turned out perfectly and they all ate until they nearly burst.

 

Rubbing his stomach and leaning back in his chair Damien spoke, “Ben, son, let me tell you that was one of the best Christmas dinners, apart from yours honey, that I’ve ever had. You really out did yourself, thank you for that.”

 

Blushing at the praise Ben just about managed to reply, “You are more than welcome, would you like to join us in a walk before we have dessert? There is a beautiful park just at the end of the road.”

 

They all agreed a walk would be a good idea, even Dief, and he bounced along with glee.

 

Walking through the park it was filled with snow and feeling wicked Ray winked at his Dad before throwing a snowball at Ben, causing a snowball fight to break out. They ran around like children playing in the snow, it was a good feeling to be able to be so free to play like that with Ben with his parents watching and they fell on each other a few times stealing kisses as they did.

 

Coming to the bandstand that stood in the middle of the park Barbara noticed her son and Ben were standing under the mistletoe someone had hung there. Clapping her hands she said, “Oh my boys, you must kiss and not break tradition, go on Ben you’re a Mountie, you always get your man!”

 

Embarrassed, Ray squealed, “Mum!” but that only made her laugh harder.

 

Gazing into the blue eyes of his partner he asked, “Well Ben, do you wanna uphold tradition?”

 

Nodding with a smile, Ben captured Ray's jaw, stroking it ever so gently with his thumb with so much love and affection in that caress, “Yes Ray, I would love to.”

 

The kiss was tender and loving and just what love was all about and it brought a tear of joy to Ray’s mother’s eye as she snapped a photo of that precious moment.

 

Sitting by the fire that night with Ray and with Ray's parents sound asleep in the guest-room they decided that this was a perfect Christmas and just how the first Christmas they were meant to spend together should be.

 

 

_ The End  _

 


End file.
